Twisted
by made.unmade
Summary: Dean and Sam are researching one night, when Sam sees a site, fanfiction[dot]net, and is intrigued... They soon find out how twisted Fangirls with Internet can be. [OneShot]


**_Disclaimer_: You think I own Supernatural? What are you on? Honestly, people, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, I DO NOT OWN. Now, repeat after me..."Amy, as cool as she is, does not own Supernatural, because if she did, Jared and Jensen would rarely be seen with shirts, and Jessica wouldn't have lasted a whole episode. Hell, she wouldn't have existed in the first place!" Thank you.**

**_Dedication_: This is dedicated to Channel Ten, for putting the show on, even if we are way behind America (They had already finished the first season ages before we even got the Pilot).**

**_Notes_: I haven't seen the whole first season, we are only up to Episode Six here Down Under, so I wrote this, as it doesn't need to follow a hunt or anything. This was written in five minutes, so if it is terrible, I'm sincerely sorry.**

* * *

Sam was tired. So tired. But he had to keep going. Mysterious murders were happening all around the Winchester boys, and they had to stop them. He ran a hand through his hair, and continued skimming web searches. He was so exhausted that he didn't pay attention to the keywords that he was randomly typing into the Google search bar. A site came up, and Sam looked at the title in interest- He raised an eyebrow and clicked on it, unaware of the horror he was unleashing.

Dean Winchester examined his weapons inside the motel room, making sure each and every one was in perfect order. He was just picking up his favourite gun, a sleek model that could be set with silver bullets or salt packs, when he heard his younger brother gasp from across the room. The gasp was followed with a petrified squeak. Dean immediately looked up; imagining the worst. What he saw was slightly disturbing. Sam, his sturdy little brother, looked scared shitless. He was pale and shivering, staring at the computer screen with wide eyes.

Sam was shocked. Utterly and completely shocked. Pair that with the oh-my-god-the-earth-will-implode-in-three-seconds-and-I-don't-have-any-chocolate level of fear and you had what he was feeling in a nutshell. He could only gape at the screen, wishing his eyes (once innocent before this) would shut, but not being able to close them as his body had completely frozen up. He tried to open his mouth a couple of times, and finally succeeded. "Someone gave fangirls Internet," he sounded through the room, turning to Dean.

Dean frowned, confused. "So?" he asked his brother. Sam beckoned Dean over to his side of the room. Dean complied, moving swiftly, as to protect his baby brother from whatever evil was lurking within the laptop. What he saw on the screen was not what he expected. This was the type of horror he couldn't handle, or fight. Everything he saw was just so wrong in so many ways, and degrading. He skimmed the summary's of the stories, occasionally there were some okay ones, but others made him feel like being violently sick. And some of the Author's names were okay, some were even awesome- DeanLover, Addicted To Dean, DeanIsDaBest, Deanaholic, Dean Forever And Always, Dean For President. On the other hand, some were slightly stalkerish, and Dean had to admit he was more than a little bit freaked out.

Sam felt Dean sit next to him on the bed, and he could almost sense Dean's signature smirk at some of the author's names. And his grimace at some others. Sam opened up a fic at random, and started reading through. Dean glanced at the author's name (Sam Is Sexy) and the rating- M. He settled down into a pillow, reading over Sam's shoulder.

Sam almost threw up as he read some of the things in the fic. It was written in a General P.O.V but there were little bits that were written in Dean's or his P.O.V. As he read yet another ran-on paragraph, he reached two sentences that made him lean over the bed and empty his stomach. Dean soon followed.

_'Dean couldn't help but be entranced and aroused at the sight of his brother's heavenly body through the steamed up glass of the shower, feeling somewhat glad that his younger brother couldn't see him. Sam, on the other hand, was imagining Dean in the shower with him, softly stroking his growing erection.'_

Dean lifted his head away from the side of the bed, trying to will away the horrible taste in his mouth but not succeeding. He made a grab for a bottle of water sitting on the bedside table, but Sam got there first, downing half the bottle, and handing it to Dean. Dean accepted and drank the rest, though first wiping it on his shirt. Sam gave him a questioning look and he replied, "Wouldn't want your cooties, now would I?" Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't answer.

Sam looked back at the fic in disgust. Dean suddenly spoke, "What sick fuck would write that about us?" Sam glanced over at his brother, "Haven't you encountered fangirls before?" Dean nodded, "Yeah, but they've never been like, like, well, like that!" Sam gave a humourless laugh, "Of course not. The ones that you've seen are too struck dumb by us to even speak a word. But this is what happens when a site is dominated by fangirls. They overrun others, and write things like this. It's accepted here. They're anonymous so they feel they can write anything- and in essence, they can. As long as it's not too graphic- they can make people like us do anything in their creations. If it is above an M rating, then they can't put it on here. There must be some kind of unadulterated version of this website."

Dean nodded slowly, trying to digest what was written on the page. Sam closed the web site, going back to his Google search. He spoke softly, "Well, I had better get back to our research." Dean moved back to his own bed, getting ready for a night of tossing and turning, too disturbed to sleep properly, and He knew that he would wake many times, holding his dagger in his hand, watching out for the fangirls. The oh so evil fangirls.

* * *

**Ta Da! I know, the end was a bit abrupt, but meh! Please review!**


End file.
